The Shane's of Slug Terra
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: AU, It is a Shane's Job to portect Slug Terra From Evil. Eli is that Shane to protect Slug Terra, after his father died. Joshua is the Shane to protect his brother Eli, since his mother died. Now they are both in Slug Terra doing what they are meant to do. Protect.
1. Prolog Fanaticism

I do not own the right to Slug Terra. I was inspired to write this story because of this.

The Shanes of Slug Terra

Slug Terra

Prolog; Fanaticism

Joshua finished loading his riffle and readied to fire his weapon. He ready his weapon and aimed his target. He started to slow his breathing and steady the weapon. "Ready Joshua, just breath and fire." He said to himself.

Joshua was unusual for a fifteen year old, he had his mothers curly brown hair but his father's blue eyes. He fixed those eyes on the target and squeezed the trigger, the gun went off and the target was pierced. One, two, three times before he stopped and lowered his riffle.

"Not bad Joshua, but firing a gun is nothing like firing a blaster. More kick back, but not bad." A man entered the range. He was tall, leant and slightly muscular, with short black hair and blue eyes. He was holding a duffle bag strap in one hand, but placed it on the ground as walked closer to his son.

"Not interesting dad, I don't want to go to Slug Terra. I don't want to be the 'The Son of Will Shane. I just want to be Joshua Shane." Joshua said looking back at the man.

"I know but, there is still Eli. He's itching to go to Slug Terra." Will said to his son.

"I want to know dad, what right do we have to interfere in another civilization? On top of that what right is it of ours to enforce justices in a place that has no central government or desire to unified to bring peace to its people." Joshua said.

"You do have a point. Do we have a right to do this is, but it isn't wrong to help people that need help. Life, Liberty and Justice for all is what our country is built on and shouldn't we allow others to have that same that we have?"

Joshua shrugged. "You have a point but there is a point were seeking justice can become dangerous."

"How so?" His dad asked. Not looking over at his son.

"Fanaticism dad, it's one thing to want to bring justice to people how need it but... " Joshua reloaded his riffle and let off a couple of rounds at a new target. He did answer and they remained silent for a good while.

Will looked at his son with a grim look. "This is about Dr. Black, isn't it?"

"Dad, from what you told me he's obsessed with completely weaponizaing slugs. It sort of sounds like something our military would do. I don't think beating him in a duel will stop him, a just keep doing it until he hurts himself or some one else. I think the best thing to do with him is just to let him destroy himself and mop up any mess he makes."

"I can't do that, what about the people he hurts."

"That's the thing dad your becoming a fanatic yourself. A fanatic of justice and when two fanatic's meet the ending results will not be good for any one. Fanaticism changed our world and still effects it to this day." Joshua looked at had his dad with a sadden face. "You said you never want Slug Terra to be like ours? Well, it's going to be just like ours, if you keep up like this."

"Then what am I suppose to do, Dr. Black is just going to keep up his experiments..."

"Then learn form our world, don't fight fanaticism with fanaticism, like we did. Fight fanaticism with compassion, fight to protect the innocent and the needy, Dad didn't you say that you want to protect the people of Slug Terra then do that. Just leave Black alone!"

"Joshua, I don't think you under stand but once Eli..."

"Dad, mark my words if you don't come back then I won't let Eli go to Slug Terra!" Joshua interrupted his father.

Will looked at his son with surprise. Joshua could tell what he said to his father hurt him on some leave. Joshua continued by saying. "His talents could be use better up here and he could be any thing up here, even a president."

"Eli, president? Yah, right." His dad laughed.

"You would believe that too, if you were ever here for any amount of time. Since mom died I have been raising Eli like he was my own. You've barley been home for Eli and me, before you say anything yes, we were well take care of because of the gold that you brought back but children still need their father." Joshua let off another voile from his rifle.

"You don't understand, the Shane's have many secrets..."

"Many secrets that have torn our family apart, now there is only three of us, You, Me and Eli."

"You could all ways find a nice woman and continue the family."

"Yah right, like you said Shane's have many secrets and girls don't like men that keep too many secrets." Joshua stopped and reloaded this rifle again. "Dad, just come back home that's all I ask. I don't need you but Eli does."

His father reached into a duffle bag and produced a strange weapon. On the back end was a turbine that connected to a clear cylinder that connected to an elongated triangle like clamp that housed the barrel. At a forty five degree angle was a handle and release for the barrel.

"Burpy," A creature jumped out form Will's jacket, he remove the glass cylinder the orange and yellow flame stripped slug like creature with tiny antenna, tiny orange arms and a toothy grin smiled at his master, his big white eyes focused on his partner. "Well Burpy, want some practices?" The little creature nodded and jumped into the cylinder.

"Mind if I get in on that?" Joshua asked as he produced a similar weapon from his own duffle bag.

"Make that yourself?"

"Yah, just out of spare parts. Now, lets get going Trabajar. A Light brown slug with a big googly eyes with a afro like hair and black curly hair that ran down his back and covered his face. His little brown arms messed with his brown antenna, Joshua loaded his slug in his cylinder.

"Ready." Will started.

"Set." Joshua said

"Go!" The two yelled and squeezed the trigger.

Three Months Later in Slug Terra

Deep beneath the surface of the Earth in a cavern. In an enormous forest of mushrooms growing moss, crystals and jagged rocks. Two men stood opposite to each other there weapons ready to fire at each other. One, Will Shane dressed in a from fitting body armor of gray, white with orange ascents and a **ST** in the shape of a star.

"This is the end of the line for you Dr. Black. Your horrible experiments end here and now!" Will Shane stood with is blaster ready to fire opposite to him was an overly muscular, and bulky framed man with black and gray hair man in a black and red suit.

"Will Shane," Dr. Black spat with venom. His tiny green, gray eyes fixed on his target his pointy teeth, clenched tightly in anger. "This is the last time you'll get in my way I've finally did it." He loaded a red cylinder inside was a ghastly yellow slug-like creature with twisted arms, sharp brown needles sticking out of it's body, it's eyes were black with red pulps. It made a roaring noise as Dr. Black loaded it into his blaster. "Now see the fruits of my labors!" He lowered his blaster at his enemy with the squeeze of the trigger the blaster made an echoing, ping sound as the slug was lunched from the barrel. It spun around with in a black an red cloud it transformed into a twisted mushroom looking creature with spiked head jagged fangs and black and red eyes. It careened into the ground and exploded leaving a blasted creator where it landed.

Dr. Black's eyes widened with excitement. "Yes, look at the power, all that power! Once more!"

He loaded another cylinder inside was a black and red slug-like creature with tiny, twisted arms, protruding jagged teeth, tiny sharp horns and big black eyes with tiny red pupils. He fired his blaster and with an echoing ping the slug transformed into a twisted black and read bat with sharp claws, teeth, and horns. The bat creature spun around until it created a swirling black and red sphere that started to pull everything towards it.

"All that power, far beyond my dreams!" Dr. Black laughed maniacally.

The terrain was being sucked into the black and red sphere. Both Dr. Black and Will Shane held onto anything that they could. Hung on for dear life and looked at a cylinder that held an orange and yellow slug. "Burpy, listen I'm not going to make it! Find my sons help them." Will shouted and loaded his blaster and fired away form the sphere and out of the cavern. As Burpy transformed into a phoenix like creature with a lizard like head fire burning from his head and wings. Burpy shot away high into the air. Will well watched his old friend disappear before he lost his grip and fell back in to the maelstrom. _You were right Joshua, I'm sorry. I hope that you and Eli will fix Slug Terra. _He thought to himself as he disappeared into the swirling black and red clouds.


	2. Chapter 1 Home coming

Chapter 1; Home Coming

It was late at night, one or two in the morning. Joshua Shane heard the sound of stomping feet heading to his room. It was his brother Eil. _Dad must be home_. Joshua thought.

Eil was always existed when dad came home. A rapped almost frantic banging on his door.

"Joshua, wake up! Burpy came home with out dad."

This was enough to get him out of bed. He was at his door in moments, his brother was waiting on the other side cupping the orange slug and yellow, Burpy.

Eil was ten years old Joshua knelt down so he could meet his brother face to face. "Let's ask my slug, Trabajar what's going on."

Joshua was fifteen and being the older brother he had to be the responsible one. He let Burpy jump onto his hand. Joshua rushed over to a terram on the other side of his bed. He dropped Burpy in and the brown and black haired slug, Trabajar came out of hiding. The two slugs conversed Joshua watched as Burpy jumped and make extreme 'hand' motions.

Joshua's slug nodded in rapidly. "Well Trabajar what's up?" Joshua's slug looked at him and lowered his afro head.

"Dad gone, isn't he?" Eli asked from across the room.

"Yah, Trabajar confirms it." Joshua sighted sadly to his brother.

Both slugs jumped up on his arm to his shoulder.

"What do we do know Joshua how am I going to get to Slug Terra now?"

Joshua smiled. "I take care of the house as I always did and when your fifteen we'll find a way to send you there, if you still want too?"

"You know I do bro." Eli said.

The two slugs jumped off Joshua's and scurried out into the hall, the brother followed the slugs to Eli's room. Where they started to bounce on a lose floor board.

Eli reached down and pulled up a floor board. Underneath was a white box with an orange **ST** in the shape of a stare in the center. Sliding a panel back, revealing a hand written note.

Joshua read it aloud.

_Dear Boys,_

_If you're reading this then I've fallen in a duel. _

_Joshua, I'm sorry for what I put you through. I forced you to leave behind your childhood. We've had so many fights, we lost lots of time that we could have spent. _

_ I understand what you meant..._

_You once asked me, "why should care about people that don't even know us nor care". But it's about doing what's right. _

_Please I hope you'll still allow Eli to go to Slug Terra I understand if you don't. I know there is a lot about being a Shane that you two don't know and though. I know Eli wants to go and later in this letter I'll Explain how he can. _

_Joshua this is for you, I understand that the legacy of the Shane, but it's not easy. I've always appreciated all the hard work you've done. I'm very proud of you. Your a good man and you'll lead a good life. _

_Eli remember no slug sling until your fifteen._

_It is tuff being a Shane and knowing that what ever you boys choose, I'm proud of both of you. I know these may seem like hollow words, but I love you my sons_.

Joshua stopped reading and shook his head. His brother was kneeling on the floor Joshua sat on Eli's bed the two slugs waiting for something to happen.

"So," Eli said questioning him strongly. "I may have fought dad about this but... That's only because I could see a lot more for you then just some sheriff, I thought you could change our world for the better." Joshua sighed.

"But, I am doing good for our world the people down there need a Shane." Eli urged

"I know," Joshua sighed. "That's why I'm coming with you."

Eli looked at his brother speechless. "Really?" He stammered.

"Yah, we don't know what happened to Dad and I don't want to come home and find Burpy waiting for me after something happened to you."

Eli hugged his brother and Joshua just smiled. "Thanks big bro. Those bad guys won't know what hit 'em."

"OK, now go to bed we've got to start planning."

Eli slipped back into bed Burpy staying close by.

Joshua and Trabajar went to his room and flipped over some rugs and removed some floor boards. He pulled out his blaster and looked at Trabajar. "So Trabajar you ready for some more training?" He removed the cylinder and let his slug jump in before he locked it back into place. "We need to be ready."


End file.
